


One of the damned

by LotusFoxfire



Series: One of the damned [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusFoxfire/pseuds/LotusFoxfire
Summary: Destiny Armstrong is a beautiful little girl, Daughter to the great ice queen of northern briggs she is sent to live with her softhearted uncle. Under his care she is stolen and turned rogue. Against the military. Against her family. Even against the girl she once was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyooooooo Lotus again. Miss me? Good ^_^ I hope y'all like this rough piece. It's a few good years old but I fancied it a bit. I may just edit it so its spiffed up

"Aww c'mon uncle Alex please?" A small chipper voice bounded down the hallways of the central military offices with a bouquet of flowers in her tiny hands. Here is Destiny Lisa Armstrong, she is nine years old and only slightly sweeter than the caramel she loves so much.

Being born from the majors older sister, she couldn't have possibly withstood the cold in the northern range and so, was sent to live in central. As the major's dirty little secret, and Alex's new daughter figure. 

"Were are you little one?" The buff and intimidating man asked in an all to unnaturally sweet voice. This really was a job much more fitted to him than being a man of the military. His gentle attitude was reassuring but his sheer size and muscle made Destiny feel safe. 

"I'm right here" the little girl squealed playfully, holding up one of the ever so delicate roses in her arms. She had a gift clearly. From whom she inherited it Alex wasn't quite sure, but she was the best little gardener he knew. 

"I just got these from my garden and I wanted to give them to the Colonel Mustang..." Destiny looked down with an obviously scarlet blush on her cheeks. Causing her uncle to give a hearty chuckle, picking up the dainty girl and setting her on his shoulder.

"You've got yourself quite the crush there don't you soldier?" He asked, trying to hold back his amusement for fear of embarrassing her further. Destiny covered her face and nodded shyly as she was taken to none others office.

"Colonel Mustang are you decent?" He asked, giving a firm knock on the door. He had once been delivering an important message and walked in on Roy and Lotus, his girlfriend and now fiance doing some rather explicit sharing.

"Come in Major" the rough voice from behind the door made Destiny even more nervous to talk to him, she wasn't likely to understand that him being married meant he wasn't available.  
"little Destiny told me she had a present for you since I've been teaching her about equivalent exchange" it was all to clear that being a nurturing figure for someone was certainly Alex's forte.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Roy have that charming smirk and clasped his fingers together, resting his chin on them with an interested expression. Suddenly the little girl felt her stomach flip.

"well I...uh I thought that since I had all these...flowers...and since you looked like you could use some nice scented roses to brighten up your room...maybe you would like one?" She offered sheepishly, extending her flowery offering. Roy smirked again, watching as Alex sat her down and scooted her forward.

"well I don't think any guns or a stapler would be any use to someone so adorable, but how about a kiss on the cheek." He mused, being able to see quite easily why Lotus adored these little kids as much as she did. Destiny didn't think that her face could feel any hotter and yet somehow it managed. Feeling the warm pair of lips press against the burning skin of her cheek made her mind go completely blank. Both men had to admit the squeak she let out before dashing away in excitement was cuteness at its finest point.

She had dashed off thankfully at just the right time, not hearing that her uncle Alex would need to aide the Colonel in a trip that required him to be away for a few days.

And she wouldn't get the chance to hear it either as it would be far to late anyways.


	2. The darkness in mid day

Destiny wasn't typically one to go outside without an adult, especially her uncle, but after running for such a long while she just had so much energy, she couldn't contain herself.

The sun shown down on a bright spring day, melting any little bit of snow that might have started to accumulate in central leaving big puddles and mud everywhere.

Running down an unnamed street, she didn't turn any corners until she came to a rather dark, dank looking alleyway that just seemed to radiate bad aura.

There didn't seem to be much decor in what seemed to be an abandoned building only slightly bigger than a house. Dim lights flickered from a few candles scattered around the room on various shelves, illuminating papers with illegible scrawl work.

"Are you sure she's a good candidate?" Two unseen people held a very quiet, low toned conversation, both masculine in nature.

"Yes, she's perfect actually." one said to the other, tilting his hat downward over his face as if to hide it.

The shuffling of feet could be heard as the two parted ways leaving nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" Destiny peered around the brick wall to see down the dirty alley. There was no answer, but a small whispery breeze that seemed to call her forward. Taking a step forward, she couldn't actually figure out why she felt the need to go forward.

"Tell me, little thing..." A low voice said in a sweet manner, turning out of the darkness of reveal a long almost black trenchcoat and a heavy rimmed hat that covered his face to an unrecognizable haze.  
"what's your favorite animal?" the man continued, sepping asside to reveal a large black and white dog.

Destiny couldn't resist squealing, nor running up to the furred creature and giving it a hug.  
After this however, she remembered how near to the stranger she was and took a few steps backwards.

"he's really cute... but uncle Alex said I can't have any pets..." she said trying to reject the animal politely.

"my favorites are foxes anyways, thank you though" she said giving a gentle smile, looking up to reveal bright blue eyes the color of the brightest skies. Turning away, she went to go about finding her way back home and have a nice lunch.

The man chuckled at this, as though she had a choice in the matter. No. He had a job to do, and that job required retrieving this girl unharmed and then... well then that's when the experimenting would begin

In one swift movement, the unknown man stepped forward, placing a cold hand on Destiny's bare arm and yanking her towards him before completely disappearing into the shadows created in the mid day.


	3. Cold....

Cold...

That's the only way Destiny could describe her feelings right now. She woke up with a groan, running her head and sitting up slightly.  
Adjusting her eyes to the darkness of the room, Destiny went to stand up to find she was in a cage, one only slightly bigger than her entire being. "wh-where am I?" she asked with a whimper, hitting her head against a metal bar, the sound resonating through her ears with a harsher than normal vibe.

From across the room, another girl, older by a few years gave a sharp hiss, clearly displeased by something nearby.

"So you're up huh? Where are we?" she asked, drawing closer to the little blonde's view the best she could move in her confinements.

"I-I don't know, I want my uncle... I want to go home." Destiny said with another whimper, pulling her legs close to her chest to retain heat but also to cry quietly.

"Do you know what they've done to us?" a boy's voice, though sounding almost like a bark came from another area in the darkened room.

When Destiny looked closer at the boy, she let out a small gasp to discover that he had a strange familiar presence about him... and there was something else about him that reminded her of the dog she had seen a little bit ago. Maybe the tail... wait TAIL?!

Something interrupted all three from their conversation. The sound of something being struck against metal, metal bars to be specific.

"So now your all awake, I'd like to welcome you to my lab." The man said, his lips curving to an unpleasant smirk as he watched all three cower back and cover their ears at the dreadful noise.

"Let us go! you don't need to keep us here." the girl from before protested, when Destiny got a better look at her she discovered something quite off about her too. She had large fluffy looking feline ears protruding from her mousy brown hair.

To prove his rising temper, the man threw a half filled vial of liquid across the room. Shattering on contact with the wall, its contents soon drizzled down the wall to join shards of broken glass on the floor.

"I will NOT have such disrespect from any of you." He said harshly, turning in just enough light for a pair of glasses to give a reflective glare.

"You three are the only ones to survive my tests this far, I will not permit such behavior either." he said strolling closer to Destiny and peering into her cage. "You, Little vulpes... you did the best with the procedure. Eat these." He commanded, extending his opened palm to reveal several small glossy red shards.

Giving a confused sniffle to the strange pieces, Destiny found the aroma to be quite appealing actually, and against all better judgment, ate them.


	4. not the same

"will I ever see them again?" Destiny asked, wiping her mouth politely after devouring the glass like shards. Her golden hair was slightly strewn and hung over her sad, dull expression. She felt like just giving up for a few moments.   
Her ear twitched slightly, as she had not yet realized the modifications the man had made to her, and wouldn't for a while.

The man gave a sigh, as if he almost pitied the girl.  
"Well, you might" he said with a pause, as if he were deep in thought.  
"You probably won't remember them... and it won't be the same" he assured with a rough pet to her head as though she were an animal.

A chilly breeze swept through the room, pulling the flame of the candles in the room to a burning ember.

The room slowly seemed to relight with a reddish purple illumination from Destiny's cage. Brightening enough to where everything could be seen but only a little.

The little blonde in the cage was curled up in the fetal position, letting out pained snarls and growls. She sounded like an animal, a wild, terrorized animal.

"It's working" The man clasped his hands together in excitement. This was surely a sadistic man indeed, the feeling of enjoyment from watching the girl crumple in pain. Her nose wrinkled in visible agony, her eyes dilated to the slits as she screamed in horror 

The dust finally began to settle, revealing most certainly something different than what had been in there preciously.  
Dirty orange fur bristled against the sides of the cage, only a hint of white somewhere in the furred mass.

A loud, unearthly and rather horrid growl came from the cage again. It seemed what ever had replaced Destiny was now wishing to be free.

"You know who you serve now... Correct?" The man asked, placing his hand on the lock of the cage, waiting for her to give a response. He was actually surprised to see the vixen press her muzzle to the cage and lick his palm. Any moonlight that could creep in through the boarded up windows reflected on her ivory fangs. However unlike any normal species of fox, this...creature bore eyes the color of blood

This creature wasn't a fox.

It wasn't human.

It was a chimera.


	5. Deceit

There comes a time where every creature will snap. A once wild and free thing will turn on everything it knows. This is a breaking point, in which they loose control. It just happens. 

It's been exactly three years to the day since Destiny had become a chimera. She had never lost her memories of the family that cared so deeply for her. Though she had however lost the ability to care. She wasn't the sweet girl that had been brought to that dark all but dormant laboratory, she had grown bitter, and a tool for her master's purposes. Nothing more, nothing less

Deceit, as she was now called, had assisted her master in several other attempts at creating chimera. Helping with their capture, their creation... But her talent seemed to lie with her cunning abilities.

This silver tonged creature had something else about her that her master found remarkably weird to say the least.

Her aging abilities.  
In the three years she had been held captive, she had grown to look like a mature young women, both in body and in mindset.

Deceit had never known her master's true identity, as he was always shrouded with darkness, the same foreboding trench coat, often stained with blood, the large brimmed hat, and those really shiny glasses.

She had just addressed him as "Sir", or "Master" as she would likely to for the rest of her confusing existence.

~

One especially dreary afternoon, Deceit was busy preparing her master's tea when she heard the man himself busy on the phone.

"I have something I know you will find quite interesting, She may be of use to our plans..." he said in a low hushed voice, as though it were to be kept from her vary delicate but prying vulpine ears.

The blonde couldn't make out what was being said on the other line besides the fact that it was a woman with a vary sultry tone.

Shortly after, her master nodded, and gave a time for later in the day the two would meet before hanging up the placing the phone on the receiver with a soft sounding "click"

What was going on? What did her master have planned, and why was he being so hushed about it? Did it involve her? She had to secretly wonder.

"Is everything alright sir?" she walked in as though she had heard nothing. A habit she had picked up was faking a smile and acting to appeal her surroundings, thus gaining her new agenda "Deceit"

What the man said next, though he almost shown remorse for.  
"Starting from now on, you will be following orders from a new master, Her name is Lust"


	6. Envy's new goal

Lust hung up the phone and gave a sigh, as though she was distraught about something. 

"what's your problem now? Is he cooperating or do we get to rip him to shreds like we did with the last one?" a voice from across the counter asked as he fiddled with a spoon loosely lodged into some melting ice cream.

"No, it's not that" The women, Lust responded as she rested her hand on her forehead as if she were deep in thought.

"I just don't feel like dealing with a pest..." she said with a disgruntled voice. Her lack of enthusiasm made the boy smirk wider with a devious look.

"Can I look after the little shit? I'm sure I could use a slave, after all it isn't fair you get a pet and I don't." He complained, pushing a stray lock of olive green hair from his eyes, his lower lip protruding a little bit as he made a small pout.

Lust turned to look at the foolish homunculus and scoffed.  
"Father entrusted this job to me, seeing as how you're just not responsible enough. I mean really, the Elric boy has kicked you around just to much...you really are foolish." She reminded him with a deathly smirk, knowing how that was like rubbing salt in an open wound.

It wasn't just that though. Father had entrusted the Chimera to Lust because she was the most suiting for the job. He knew that secretly the woman desired to be human, or truly experience the things humans did. She must have been selfish like that. 

And envy. Envy the jealous, was naturally a wanting homunculus. Desiring everything others had. Deceit would be far to much of a distraction to him if he were left in charge of her. He was just as much of a slave in the mater of they both had jobs and nothing outside that was considered acceptable 

Envy was a creature of the same stone though, the same horrible sin only selfish, greedy humans were capable of making.

"That Full-metal pipsqueak is just lucky, having his "friends" there to help him all the time, it's just ridiculous!" He growled, smashing his fish against the table in irritation before getting up and finishing his statement.

"So when do we get this little tot?" he inquired with a sly grin, as if his intentions weren't clear enough that he wanted this new plaything as his own.

Lust looked over with a dull expression, her bright red eyes focused on the homunculus. 

"You won't take no for an answer will you?" she asked stubbornly, knowing that he wouldn't just take no for an answer.

"Well what does she look like?" Envy scooted closer as Lust searched for something in her purse.

When she pulled out the photo, it was the same blonde girl. Red eyes tainted the color of blood and a sick twisted smirk scrawled across her face like the Cheshire cat.

"Meet Deceit"


End file.
